Tubbs
Background "Oh my god! That is a sin against nature!" ~ Tai Borpington "What the fuck is 'Tubbs'?" ~ Hassrad Tubbs is a pet pigeon, bred and previously owned by Taylor, the Pigeonmancer, later sold as a pet to Borky. Due to his breeding, he has grown to an immense and, as some NPCs believe, disturbing size, at 20 pounds. Tubbs helped the gang get up to the Bladefoot ship by flying with his pigeon brethren. He was the last pigeon remaining before falling. In unrelated news, a massive crater in the entertainment district was filled in by dwarven architects a few days after the pirate attack. It was later revealed that Tubbs had in fact hit the ground so hard he had smashed his way into the Alivast Underdark. He was discovered by The Great Eyed One, who declared him a sacred comet of Orun, and was treated as a gift of Solar himself; a judge of who was and wasn't worthy of learning about the deep truths of Orun. Relations Borky Borky purchased Tubbs for 100 Gold and appears to adore Tubbs, although it was initially unclear as to whether or not Tubbs appreciates Borky or not, he showed his loyalty when he exerted all his energy to assist Borky reach the Bladefoot Airship. Since his "disappearance", Borky has searched far and wide for Tubbs, believing wholeheartedly that he is alive in spite of the universe making it plainly obvious that he isn't. Nobody has had the heart to tell him otherwise or hasn't been able to get through to him. When at long last Tubbs and Borky reunited in the Underdark, Borky was so overcome with emotion that he fainted. He was later lashed to Borky's shoulder so that they could remain together. The Rest of the Unexpectables The rest of the party at best tolerate Tubbs, and at worst find him disgusting. Needless to say, they were not pleased upon their reunion. Willow Willow seemingly felt empathy for Tubbs, going as far as to attempt to "fix" the obesity condition that Tubbs has. This, however, was thwarted by Borky feeding him an entire loaf of bread, which Tubbs ate in under a minute. Willow then gave up on Tubbs as a whole. Bob Bob has a great deal of respect and reverence for the "Great Comet", seeing it as a great boon gifted upon the faithful by Solar to help Orun worshippers in the Undersun see the light. Kiwi Kiwi has been hired by Borky to take care of Tubbs while Borky is away. Kiwi has commented that Tubbs kind of looks like him and shares Borky's fascination with just how much bread the obese pigeon can eat in one sitting. Trivia * Tubbs was raised by Taylor alongside a few other breeds of mutant pigeon, such as Ozzy's coin-eating pigeon. * Tubbs makes surprisingly human-sounding moans instead of cooing like normal pigeons. * When Task poked Tubbs, he "jiggled like water" due to his immense body weight for a pigeon. * Upon Borky excitedly showing Tai Borpington his new pet, Mr. Borpington referred to Tubbs as "a sin against nature". * Tubbs' fastest time to eat an entire loaf of bread is 45 seconds. * Despite his weight, Tubbs was able to fly and carry Borky up to a airship in the sky. * He is Monty's most hated creation. She regrets ever including him in the first place. * Per Q&A, all his ability scores are all 0 and he has -20,000 HP. * Only Monty and her hairdresser knew anything about Tubbs whereabouts until his reveal to have lived. Category:Pets